


Foraging

by creepymura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Gags, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/pseuds/creepymura
Summary: After one too many complaints about Junkrat, Roadhog takes some desperate measures





	

**Author's Note:**

> third person perspective, occasional shifts  
> a little break from kinktober fics

Junkrat was restless.

And that was putting it delicately.

Perhaps it was the sudden authority that was being held over his head by the Overwatch group, that made him feel like he was constantly being watched, judged, like he couldn't do anything that he usually did, though really, nothing about his behaviour had changed that much, apart from the fact he didn't have free reign over every piece of scrap metal he found anymore.

Perhaps it was the fact that they had essentially gone legit, so to speak. Working for the Overwatch group might have been boring, as Junkrat had put it, but it was more stable than what they were doing before, paid more evenly, and got the cops from breathing down their necks, which was something that Roadhog appreciated more than Junkrat did, it seemed.

Perhaps it was because he was still young, his body was wracked with radiation that made him uneasy and twitchy, and he hated the feeling of being tethered down, not allowed to cause hell and fuck up the system, going against what every part of him had practically been built to do.

Or perhaps he was just a erratic little shit with no self control and was just restless for the sake of irritating his more reserved partner.

Could be any of those reasons, but Roadhog was guessing the latter was probably the main reason. 

So needless to say, and mostly because some members of the Overwatch group had complained about it, Roadhog was going to have to take matters into his own hands to calm his partner down. 

By any means necessary.  

-

It was never difficult to get Junkrat to pay attention to him. 

It was even easier to get him to stop moving about so much.

Roadhog had pinned him down with ease, just one hand easily forcing his chest against the bed, kneeling over him, feeling his protruding ribs through his skin, his skinny form practically dwarfed in comparison.

He might have felt self conscious about it at one point, the size difference, but when Junkrat looked at him with those eyes, filled with adoration and excitement and longing to be touched even more, he couldn't help but have somewhat of an ego boost. 

Junkrat was all giggles and titters like a hyena, his hips jutting up from lack of attention, hands desperately reaching out for his huge partner because he wasn't allowed to touch, no, never allowed to touch himself without Roadhog telling him he could first. He was babbling away excitedly about something or another, saying how hard he already was, how much he wanted it, telling Roadhog to fuck him so everyone of the tossers in their wing would hear, cackling with delight at his own voyeuristic fantasies.

But Roadhog payed no heed to his requests, of course, which made Junkrat sulk like a child who wasn't getting their way, because he always got his way, one way or another.

"Stay still." He growled out, gruff and deep, and something about the way he spoke got Junkrat shivering more than any tremor would ever could.

"You got it, mate." He was still tittering away as usual, but nothing was going to stop that.

Well.

Maybe not nothing. 

Though it was unorthodox, Roadhog had thought it wise to bring a few supplies with them when they had, essentially, moved into the watchpoint at Gibraltar. 

Practical stuff mostly, of course. Junkrat's work tools so he could make his bombs and modify/fix his ripe tire when he needed to. His own sewing needles and various odds and ends of that caliber, so he could make patches in their down time and stitch them where they'd been ripped off in a fight.

And, perhaps, supplies that were a bit unorthodox, that made him smirk with sick pleasure when superiors had gone through them, just to make sure they weren't smuggling anything dangerous, and handed it back, saying nothing but obviously embarrassed for themselves.

Roadhog was taking his time choosing his supplies, so needless to say, Junkrat was getting even more restless behind him. Though he wanted to stay still, like he'd been told to, his little tics were starting to become more obvious when he sat still for so long, and he let out an agitated little growl.

"Urgh, come on! What's takin' ya so long, eh?" Roadhog barely had to glance back at his partner to get his attention. "I hate waitin'!"

Of course he didn't say anything. Didn't have to to just him to shut up. Just gave him a look that said it all. 

He let out an annoyed little huff, and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting and sulking like a child. Bloody typical.

Roadhog had made his choice quickly after that, deciding not to keep his restless partner waiting any longer, he owed him that much.  

"Hands out." He said gruffly and Junkrat, ever ready to please, immediately did as he was told. 

The thick metal cuffs buckled around his wrists tight, and when he pulled, it made a harsh noise against his metal prosthetic. Made Roadhog wince so he wasn't going to do it again, if he could help it, even though he were deaf in that ear and it didn’t have any effect on him.  

Junkrat was used to being cuffed, it was something that they frequented often in their play, and he loved that little extra level of restriction, even though it was definitely not going to keep him still in the slightest. Made him giggle with delight.

The object that Roadhog presented next was something he wasn't used to though. 

A black rubber ball, connected to silver rings which then connected to thick leather straps, a buckle on one end. 

He didn't recognize it at first, but Junkrat wasn't an idiot. He knew what gags were, what they looked like, and this wasn't exactly his first run in with the concept of someone forcing him to shut up for a while. And it wasn't like he was opposed to the idea of reclaiming all his shit experiences through the means of ridiculously kinky sex, but for some reason, this one thing made him turn his nose up a little. 

"You were trying to hide this, weren't you?" Roadhog asked.

"Might have been." Junkrat was suddenly defensive, a bit flinchy. Pretty interesting reaction in Roadhog's opinion. 

"Still found it." He replied, a gentle smirk pulling at his lips, and he could have laughed at how starry-eyed Junkrat suddenly was underneath him. It was almost cute.

"Yeah, well." Tripping up on words. One of the benefits of Roadhog rarely lifting his mask unless it was times like this was that Junkrat always seemed to be star struck when he saw him. "You're a pig, aren't ya? Always foragin' about, puttin' ya snout right in there, right?" 

“...Right.” Roadhog said, with a deep chuckle at the analogy, making his tiny partner smile even more, as he fiddled with the tiny silver buckles. "Well, are ya gonna be good for me tonight then, Jamie?"

Jamie.

They rarely referred to each other so personally lately, just hearing his partner use his proper name made Junkrat's heart skip a beat, and a giddy little smile come to his lips. 

“Or am I gonna have to be rougher with ya?”

"Yeah." Junkrat replied, barely able to contain himself, his heart swelling up with love and adoration for the gorgeous creature above him. His smile split into an excited grin as he tittered away with delight.  "Yeah, yeah, I can be good! I'll be so good for ya, mate!"

He wasn’t able to finish his little declaration though, where it was going, before Roadhog firmly pressed the gag between his teeth, making it seem like it was barely any effort at all, which it probably wasn’t, knowing him. 

“That’s a shame.” He said roughly, fingers suddenly delicate behind his head, the gentle touch already being enough to ease giggly little moans out of him. “Was hopin’ for a bit of a challenge tonight.”

A challenge, eh?

Oh, Junkrat could supply the challenge, if that's what he wanted.

"Had a lot of people complaining about you, ya know." Roadhog mumbled softly, cutting off the younger man's train of thought, running his lovely massive hands down his tiny body, stopping at his chest to lovingly stroke at the scars under his pecs, making him whine out against the gag. "Tellin' me how much trouble you are. How volatile ya are with those stupid bombs 'a' yer's." 

Thumbs pressed against his pierced nipples, and he goes to pinch them, and Junkrat's already practically crying out already, drool coating the rubber between his teeth, and, er, something dripping from his lips down south as well. 

He wondered for a second about who had complained about him. Probably that English twit who never let him look at her bombs, as if he was going to take them! He just wanted to see how they were made, compare the construction to his own.

People in this place had no sense of humour.

Again, his partner's gentle touches stopped that thought again, as they traced over his stomach, almost to the hem of his shorts, and he was bucking desperately already, his entire body shaking more than it usually did, desperate for some kind of contact. 

"Like I'm yer goddamn babysitter or somethin'. Like I have any control over the stupid shit ya do on solo missions."

Junkrat huffed out a little giggle through his nose, obviously very pleased with the amount of mayhem he had caused for the group of tight arse soldiers. But suddenly Roadhog's pulling down his shorts, and he's stopped giggling, only paying attention to what his partner was going.

"Though, I suppose they're right in a way, aren't they?" Roadhog looked up at him, his gaze questioning, and his hands are coaxing Junkrat's thighs apart, spreading his legs to let him show off how wet he had gotten in such a short space of time. Junkrat let out a little whimper as his hands got closer to his labia, his knuckles barely tracing him, his clit already standing to attention under a bush of blonde pubic hair. 

"I do control ya in some ways, don't I, Jamie?" 

He didn't know why Roadhog was suddenly asking so many questions, when he knew full well there wasn't any chance of him responding, but when a beautifully thick finger pressed inside him, with so much ease it was almost embarrassing, his desperate moan of pleasure seemed to be answer enough. 

Because God yes, Roadhog controlled every inch of him and more if he wanted to. 

No-one else in this shitty place ever could, no suit, no copper, not another God damn soul on this miserable planet could control him as wonderfully or as well as his Roadhog did. 

When his finger pressed deeper inside of him, Junkrat swore he could see stars, and his ecstatic babbling was caught by the rubber gag, sounding only like desperate groans and whines. 

Roadhog chuckled deeply, and brought his face down to lap and suck at his aching clit, and it felt so intensely good that Junkrat was whimpering now, hips frantically bucking under his partner, because fuck, it hurt but in such a wonderful way that he didn't want it to ever stop. 

His breathing quickly turned quick and frantic, sucking in desperate little breaths through his nose, wheezing out little giggles as soon as he could get any in edgeways, and Roadhog loved him like this.

Head thrown back, his chest heaving and his body shaking for reasons other than radiation for once. He looked perfect like this, under him, right where he belonged.

He simply had to give one last good thrust inside of him, one last little suck on his clit, before Junkrat's cumming against his face. So filthy and quick, but he didn't even give a shit.

Pulled away, pulled out of him, leaving him to breath comfortably for a few seconds, get back any stamina that had been winded out of him, make sure he didn't pass out from over exertion. 

Stroked his skin slowly as he calmed down, his frantic huffs of breath slowing into steady inhales and exhales.

Roadhog reached up, gently unbuckling the gag and easing it out, letting Junkrat breath properly again. He let out a long sigh, a worn out little giggle, and he held up his hands, the metal scraping against each other again, making Roadhog flinch. 

Little shit.

"Sorta looked like a pig there, foraging in my business like that." He slurred with a manic titter, loud, like a hyena, as Roadhog unlocked the cuffs. He rolled his eyes, ignoring the nonsense from the younger man, and throwing the implements of the play to the side to be cleaned up later in the morning. 

They lay back together, on the tiny bed that they had been assigned, seemingly too small for the both of them, but working perfectly in the end, after heavy compromise. Much like their own relationship, in a funny way.

Junkrat looked up him, his eyes curious and restless, sitting up while Roadhog kept resting his weary body.

"Eh, Mako." He started, and using his real name suddenly got his attention. "Ya really meant that, all that stuff about them complainin' 'bout me?"

Roadhog nodded, an amused if subtle smile on his face. "Yeah." He said roughly. "Gets a bit funny after the third time ya get it."

A pause.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Ice Queen and the British one."

"I fuckin' knew it!" He cried out triumphantly, and Roadhog let out a hearty laugh. "She's got it out for me, I swear she does!"

"You did threaten to steal her bombs in her sleep, Jamie." 

Junkrat loved times like this. Silly little conversations with their real names on their lips proudly, Roadhog's mask out of sight, letting him look into those lovely heterochromic eyes.

"Yeah, well, she deserves it. Barely uses the bloody things anyway."

Roadhog chuckled again, and threw his arm around Junkrat, pulling him into a tight hug against his massive form.

"I know."

Another pause.

"Mako."

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Love ya."

"Love ya too."

And the lights went out, the both of them finally relaxed and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE WRITING ROADRAT DUDES!!
> 
> i love these two so much i just wanna write all the sweetest most romantic gushy fics about them, and then all the gross kinky ones too hoo hoo
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


End file.
